


He Shall, From Time to Time...

by MeghanAnna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeghanAnna/pseuds/MeghanAnna
Summary: Bellamy's "sick" day meant for Netflix and napping gets an unexpected visitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've needed my own day off from work and responsibilities for weeks and I finally took one last week. During that day, I started writing this and because I haven't finished anything in a while, I really wanted to finish it.

There is a comfort in waking up each morning and knowing what you need to do for the rest of the day. For example, Bellamy wakes up and knows that he needs to take a shower. After his shower, he needs to get dressed and go to work. At work, he needs to teach young, impressionable teenagers about the past and how best not to repeat it. After work, he needs to come home, make dinner, and eat while he grades papers or tests.

He knows what he _needs_ to do. And he does it, every day.

Except for today.

Today, Bellamy is going to wake up and call in sick. Today, he is going lay in bed as late as wants. He’s going to read a book that is not required for his students. He’s going to watch a movie. He’s going to breathe in and breathe out. Over and over again. All day.

Bellamy just needs a break. And, for once, he’s going to take one. And, even though he feels a little guilty when he hangs up after calling the school, he mostly feels relieved. He hasn’t had a day to himself in months. He works all day at school, staying late most days for bus and detention duties. He comes home and he grades or lesson plans. On weekends, he continues grading or lesson planning, or he goes out with his friends to celebrate Miller’s tenure or Octavia and Lincoln’s new house or whatever else may come up.

He loves his friends, but sometimes he wishes they could just hang out at his place and watch Netflix. He wishes they could switch it up every once in a while.

Clarke is usually the one that’s on his side. She rallies everyone together for relaxed movie nights and low key game nights. But she’s been too busy lately to even go out and celebrate their friends’ victories, let alone going to Bellamy’s to play a game of _Operation_ over a bottle of Jameson.

So, after he tosses his phone onto his nightstand, Bellamy takes great pleasure in hiding his face in his pillow and burrowing deeper and deeper into his mattress. He loves the feel of his heavy comforter, keeping him warm and relaxed. He’s able to actually fall back to sleep. It’s a peaceful sleep, and deep. When he wakes up, it’s because he’s surprised.

Something woke him up—a sound. His front door closing.

And then the sound of Clarke talking on her phone.

“I just snuck into Bellamy’s to pee,” she’s saying as she walks past his closed bedroom door. “The one at the gallery is closed because a pipe burst and I was out anyway.”

She pauses to listen to whoever’s on the other end of the call. “For the thousandth time, no. We’re not dating. Can I call you back, Mom?”

It doesn’t sound like she waits for an answer because Bellamy can hear her phone being tossed onto his bathroom counter just before the door slam shuts. He smiles to himself and gets out of bed as quietly as possible.

He gets dressed in a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt before he sneaks out to his hallway. Clarke is washing her hands in the bathroom while he moves swiftly to stand outside the door. It’s probably a mean thing to do—she doesn’t even know he’s home. But he leans against the wall and crosses his arms and he waits.

She’s mumbling to herself as she leaves—something about how great his hand soap smells—and screams when she swings the door open.

“What the hell?” she screams again, punching him hard in the shoulder. Bellamy laughs and falls back a few steps to avoid another blow. Clarke rests her hands on her hips and bends over to breathe a few times. “You scared the shit out of me,” she tells him when she stands tall again. “You’re supposed to be at work.”

“I called out.”

She looks at him then. First at his outfit and then his unkempt hair. “You never call out.”

“Well, I did today.”

He turns around then and walks toward his kitchen. If he’s awake now, he may as well make some coffee. He’s not surprised that Clarke follows him, but he is surprised when she sits down at his table and takes off her coat.

“Do you usually come into my house when you think I’m at work to use my bathroom?” he asks her and she shakes her head, slowly unfurling the scarf from around her neck.

“The gallery’s bathroom is closed off for the next couple of days. Pipe burst.” Bellamy already knows this from overhearing her conversation with her mother, but he lets her continue. “And I had to get out of there anyway. I don’t think I’m going back today. Lincoln can handle it.”

“You’ve been busy. Can you afford not to go back?” he asks her and he’s genuinely curious. He hasn’t seen her in almost two weeks and they don’t have plans with the group for another two. She just closed out a huge show and has another one opening. Bellamy has been sure she hasn’t had time for sleep, let alone a day off.

“You’ve got finals coming up. Can you afford to call out?” He can’t. Not really. Clarke knows this and she smiles. “You deserve a day off, Bellamy. I’ll let you have it to yourself,” she tells him before standing up to leave.

“Don’t go.”

He’s surprised he says it. He really was looking forward to a day to himself—to do nothing substantial and enjoy his Netflix queue. Clarke is surprised, too, but she sits back down and lays her jacket on her lap again.

“Okay.” She smiles a little and he turns back to his coffee pot and pours them both a cup. “Thank you,” she says when he puts it down in front of her. “So, what’s your plan for the day? What did I interrupt?”

“Literally nothing,” he says with an easy smile and her own smile grows—like he said exactly the right thing. “I just- I needed a day to _do_ _nothing_.”

“That’s exactly what I need, too,” she tells him and he nods toward the living room before he starts walking away. She calls after him, though, and he stops and pivots toward her again. She’s closer than he thought she’d be and he has to look down at her while she looks up at him hopefully. “Can I borrow some sweats? I’m overdressed for your couch and Netflix.”

Bellamy runs his eyes down her body and she’s right—her tight pants and fancy blouse don’t really fit into his day of nothing. “You know where everything is. Go crazy.”

She hands him her coffee and leans in to kiss him on the cheek before bounding down his hallway. He watches as she kicks her shoes off on the way and waits until she slams the door before he laughs and settles in on his couch. It doesn’t take her long to get changed into clothes that are way too big for her and join him back on the couch.

Bellamy’s settled in one corner with his feet kicked up on the coffee table while he scrolls through the apps on his SmartTV until he finds Netflix. Clarke sits on the opposite end of the couch and kicks her legs into his lap.

“Something light, please,” she asks quietly, practically speaking into her coffee cup. Bellamy looks at her and then her socked feet— _his_ socks—before nodding and looking back at the television. He pauses on the _Parks and Recreation_ icon and Clarke kicks her feet excitedly.

“Okay,” he laughs, pressing play. They’ve both seen every episode at least five times, so he just lets whatever episode is up next in his queue and settles into his couch with his cup of coffee and his best friend.

They get through three episodes before Bellamy notices Clarke’s eyes slipping closed and her fighting to keep them open. “Take a nap,” he tells her, reaching for the blanket on the back of his couch and tossing it on top of her. “That’s what today is for.”

“I broke into your house and inserted myself into your day off, I don’t want to fall asleep on you on top of it all,” she says, taking the blanket and smoothing it over both her and his lap.

“You have a key, so it’s not really breaking in and I invited you to stay. So, please take a nap. I can handle a couple of episodes by myself. I’m a big boy.”

She looks at him for a second until he starts to glare at her and she laughs before sliding down, turning onto her side, and closing her eyes once and for all.

Bellamy lets her sleep and starts up another episode, but it’s not long before his eyes start to fall shut, too. This was what he’d wanted—a chance to watch mindless TV and fall asleep in front of it. But it’s different when Clarke is there and her legs are draped over his. There’s not enough room for them both to nap on the couch and he really doesn’t want to sleep sitting up. He also doesn’t want to leave her side and go into his bedroom.

This is a recent development. In the past few months, they’ve been seeing less and less of each other due to their busy schedules, so he’s had a lot of time to notice things. For example, he’s noticed how much he misses her when she doesn’t text him back right away. He notices that when they do get together, they always find each other’s sides immediately. He notices that he hugs her longer and tighter when she leaves. He notices that she’s been finding excuses to kiss him on the cheek or squeeze his hand or touch him.

But—because they haven’t had much time to spend together—he hasn’t had the chance to tell her how he feels. And now he’s not sure what good it would do if they don’t have the time to even go on a date. So, he just really wants to stay where he is even if she’s sleeping. It’s _something_.

He gets through two episodes before she wakes up. “I’m hungry,” she tells him, pulling her feet back toward her own body. “Want me to make lunch?”

“You can try,” he says, looking into his kitchen, “but I usually go shopping on Sunday and I just didn’t have time yesterday.”

Clarke stretches her arms above her head and falls against his side, folding her knees onto his lap. “Want to order something in, then?” she asks him and he nods against her head.

“Pizza or Chinese?” He’s reaching for his phone that fell on the floor when Clarke pulls him back by the sleeve. “What’s wrong?”

“I miss you,” she breathes and Bellamy smiles just a little.

“I’m right here,” he reminds her, reaching down quickly to grab his phone so he can focus solely on her.

“I know,” Clarke nods. She’s still holding onto the sleeve of his t-shirt with one hand. Her other hand is hovering between them before she reaches toward his face, but she drops it into her lap before she makes any contact. “I _have_ missed you.”

“We’ve all missed you, too,” he promises and she smiles weakly, letting go of him.

“Pizza sounds good to me,” she tells him quietly. He watches as she gets off of his couch without another word and disappears into the kitchen and it’s safe to say he is completely confused. He thinks about following her, but he’s hungry, too. So, he makes the call instead to order them pizza and some mozzarella sticks. Clarke loves mozzarella sticks.

But she’s not back by the time he hangs up his phone. She’s not back five minutes after that, either.

“You know, if you miss me so much, you shouldn’t leave me sitting alone in the living room,” he announces once he’s joined her in the kitchen. Clarke is sitting at his table, staring at her phone, and she just nods at the sound of his voice. “Clarke?”

“I really needed today,” she says and Bellamy nods as he sits down next to her. “A day to do nothing. With you.”

“Specifically me?” he asks because—well, it’s easy for him to say she’s his favorite person and that he misses her the most when he’s too busy to breathe. Call him selfish or childish or needy, but he wouldn’t mind hearing she felt the same way.

“Yeah,” she laughs. “Specifically you. And it was _specifically_ you that I missed, too. Or, at least, _mostly_ you.”

Bellamy huffs out a laugh and pulls on her chair’s leg until she’s between his knees. “We’ve all missed you,” he says again and she rolls her eyes, making him laugh again. “But I don’t really care how much they’ve missed you. Because it can’t compare to how much I have.”

Bellamy sees the way Clarke deflates when she lets out her sigh of relief. He feels her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He tastes her lips beneath his own when he kisses her back.

It’s a simple kiss—not too long, not too short—and when they pull away, they’re both smiling brighter than they have all day. “I’m willing to make time to see you and do this if you are,” she tells him and his smile grows unbelievably wider.

“Um, _yes_ ,” he stutters and she laughs a little, pulling him in for another kiss. Bellamy pulls back though and cups her face in his hands to stop her. “Pizza’s going to be here soon.”

“You already ordered it?” She sounds surprised and a little defeated.

“I didn’t know this was going to happen when I came in here for you!” he argues and she pushes one of his hands away so she can steal a quick kiss. “I would have waited if I did.”

“Come on,” Clarke sighs, standing up and pulling him through the doorway and back to the living room.

When they sit on the couch this time, they’re much closer to each other. Clarke is folded into his side again, but this time his arm is around her and she’s holding him around the waist. Bellamy can’t help but lean in and kiss her, though—now that he can. He’s afraid he’ll never be able to help it now.

He intended it to be another quick kiss, but when Clarke rolls onto her knees and kisses him back, he pulls her into his lap and kisses her for real. It’s the kind of kiss he’s always imagined when he’s lying in bed all alone. There’s heat behind it and so much want—from the both of them. He can hardly believe it’s happening.

“You know, everyone’s going to have a field day when they hear about this,” she tells him when he pulls down the neck of her— _his_ —shirt to kiss her there.

“Oh, yeah,” he agrees before moving up her neck.

She starts to say something else, but changes her mind to kiss him again and they both seem to lose all sense of decorum and restraint in that instant. All of a sudden, she’s on her back on the couch and he’s above her, cradled between her legs. Their shirts ride up in the wake of each other’s roving hands. And Bellamy is shocked at how _right_ it all feels. There’s no uncertainty, no impending sense of regret. Clarke laughs when Bellamy nips at her earlobe and his moans radiate between them when she wraps a leg around him.

They both swear when his doorbell rings and stare at each other for a moment as they catch their breath. “I should get that,” he tells her when the doorbell rings again.

“I’m starving,” she tells him, dropping her leg and hands.

He can’t help the sigh that escapes him at the loss of contact, but she makes up for it with a quick kiss before pushing him off of her completely.

When he comes back and puts the pizza and mozzarella sticks on the coffee table, Clarke is sitting upright with all of her clothes in order. “If I sit down, will you be able to keep your hands to yourself?” he asks and she scoffs.

“Please,” she says, rolling her eyes. “I’ve been keeping my hands to myself for like ten years.”

“But now you _know_ what it’s like,” he reminds her, sitting down. He throws open the pizza box while Clarke digs out the mozzarella sticks.

“So, is today everything you needed?” she asks him, biting into one.

Bellamy looks over at her—noticing how unruly her hair is compared to when he found her that morning and how much more relaxed she seems, too. It seems like she’s avoiding his eyes, but he also knows just how important mozzarella sticks are to her, so he doesn’t mention it. He just says, “Everything I needed. Everything I wanted. And it’s only lunch time.”

Clarke finally looks at him, biting on her bottom lip. “Can’t wait to see what happens the rest of the day.”

“Oh, I have some ideas,” he promises her. And he does. So _many_ ideas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://bellamyfrecklefaceblake.tumblr.com)!


End file.
